bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Terror Conductor Victoria
It's been a while. ''Terror Conductor Victoria 'Element:' Dark 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Female 'Summon:' "I'm her darkness, her opposite. Do you expect me to act all cutesy and kind? Get real. I'll crush you beneath my heel before that can ever happen!" 'Evolution:' "Oh, how I hate your types... always trying to play the goody-two-shoes. It's thanks to idiots like you that people have to risk their lives. If you were expecting my thanks, cut your hopes short now." 'Fusion:' "Darling?! Where are you?! Oh, not you, dumb little kid! I'm talking about my love!" Lore '' "The shadow born from the depths of the Goddess of Healing's heart when she was still a living human. Victoria seeks nothing but the love of the one she's married with, but knows that she isn't the real one, so the aspect of how he loves her is quite different. She first existed as the Witch of Emptiness, plunging curses at those who stand at her way. As Anna grew up to become a goddess, so did she became one. The now Goddess of Curses needs her counterpart to keep existing, so she protects her from danger even though one hates the other and vice versa. Due to that fact, she's always seen with the group even though she never wished to accompany them from the bottom of her soul." ''Stats '' HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,521 (Base) / 2,952 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,540 (Breaker) DEF: 2,430 (Base) / 2,945 (Lord, Anima) / 2,021 (Breaker) / 3,323 (Guardian) / 1,922 (Oracle) REC: 2,422 (Base) / 2,841 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,154 (Anima) / 2,378 (Guardian) / 3,243 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill '' Normal: 8 Hits BB: 15 Hits / 28 BC Fill SBB: 22 Hits / 35 BC Fill UBB: 27 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier '' Normal: 24 DC (3 BC per hit) BB: 30 DC (2 BC per hit) / X420% on all enemies SBB: 44 DC (2 BC per hit) / X600% on all enemies UBB: 27 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Hidden Cruelty in All Kindness' 100% boost to ATK, 50% boost to max HP, normal attacks may hit all foes (50% chance with 50% damage penalty) probable infliction of random status ailment when attacking (15% I/W/S, 10% Po/Pa/C), reduces foe's BB activation rate (30% reduction), hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes (120% boost) & boosts ABP, CBP gained (65% ABP, 40% CBP) 'ES: Forced and Unrequited Love' 25% boost to all parameters when 'Ring of Forced Matrimony 'is equipped or when 'Agni (Multiversal Explorers) 'is on the same squad, boosts damage against status afflicted foes (60% boost) & adds powerful Dark attack on single foe (850%/1000%) to BB/SBB. Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: Curse: Deadly Misfortune 15 powerful combo Dark attack on all foes, high probable infliction of random status ailment on foes (75% chance), enormously boosts BB gauge (12 BC fill), hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes (120% boost) & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns SBB: Hex: Chaotic Future 22 powerful combo Dark attack on all foes, probable infliction of Fear effect on foes for 2 turns (40% chance to reduce ailments resistance by 50%, BB activation rate by 45%, normal hits by 1 and boost DEF ignoring damage received by 25%), high probable infliction of random status ailment on foes (75% chance), hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes (120% boost), adds partial HP drain for 3 turns (drains 15% of damage given) & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns UBB: Will: Torturing Love 27 massive combo Dark attack on all foes, inflicts huge Fear effect on all foes for 2 turns (reduces ailment resistance by 75%, BB activation rate by 60%, normal hits by 1 and boosts DEF ignoring damage received by 50%), inflicts random status ailment on foes, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns (200% boost), damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns (100% heal) & adds massive additional attack related to HP at turn's end for 3 turns (25% of Max HP) ''SP Enhancement Options #30% boost to HP, ATK = 20 SP #Enhances LS's BB activation rate reduction effect (+15% boost) = 25 SP #Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to SBB (12 BC fill) = 20 SP #Adds status ailment inflction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (10% I/W/S, 7% Po/Pa/C) = 30 SP #Enhances status ailment inflction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (+ 5% I/W/S, 3% Po/Pa/C) = 15 SP '[Unlock status ailment inflction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (10% I/W/S, 7% Po/Pa/C)]' #Adds considerable reduction of foes' BB gauge effect to BB/SBB (-7 BC) = 40 SP #Adds powerful additional attack related to HP effect to BB/SBB (15% of current HP on BB, 30% of current HP on SBB) = 45 SP #Partially enhances SBB/UBB's Fear effect (+ 15% to BB activation rate reduction, +25% to DEF ignoring damage boost) = 55 SP Custom Sphere '' Name: Ring of Forced Matrimony Type: Status Ailment Rating: ''6★ ''Effects: 80% boost to ATK, probable infliction of status ailment (25% chance), boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) & fully restores BB when activating OD ''Creator's Own Thoughts Victoria is the sixth and last Unit of my new batch: 'Multiversal Explorers. This batch is mainly composed of some Original Characters I created for other works, such as roleplays, fanfics, etc. She's the ailment of the batch, having her kit concentrated on its simple function. She has the additional attack included but hers is based on HP instead of having a fixed modifier. Still, I did her to be more viable to the Arena (which is a first for me, not gonna lie). ''Fear is a function I created for Victoria exclusively to help with the damage. It reduces foes' capability to attack far more than what Agni's ''Haze ''does and it's a little more cruel because it helps her other functions as well. Alrighty, time for the poll! But this time, it's different! From the six Units of the Multiversal Explorers Batch, which one called your attention the most? Doomsday Wings Necrox (Fire) Innocent Purity Anna (Water) Moonlight Blossom Lilly (Earth) Wolf Rayet Agni (Thunder) Destiny Weaver Magio (Light) Terror Conductor Victoria (Dark) The Main 6 are already done. It only lasts the Bonus Unit, so just wait a little longer!. '''''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts